


The Caged Prodigy

by khessl8322



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspiration, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khessl8322/pseuds/khessl8322





	The Caged Prodigy

Neji Hyūga

So much potential, they see in me  
“What a shame,” they whisper, “He was born into the wrong family”  
Wings chained never free always the caged prodigy  
My talent is wasted, my genius no need  
The iron bars hold me with no sign of a key  
I believed my fate wouldn't change  
I'd never fly free  
Forever the caged prodigy  
Then the ultimate sacrifice unchained me  
Allowing me to sing my beautiful melody  
My cage opened I spread my wings  
He gave me hope, and set me free


End file.
